


Somewhere Only We Know

by unforgivablesinner



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Chelsea FC, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgivablesinner/pseuds/unforgivablesinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden had always been a ladies man - the girls loved him, and he loved them back. But then there's that one cute Spaniard on his team, the one who keeps bringing out feelings he can't explain at all... Having been roomed together for the UEFA Champions League semi-finals, Eden realizes he might not be able to hide from his own feelings for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so it won't be very good. I've liked this pairing for some time, but the lack of fics about them makes me sad - so I decided to do something about it myself! I haven't written anything in years, and never at all in English, but I'm hoping this will get me back into it. English is not my native language, so I apologize for all (and there will be a lot) grammar/spelling mistakes. But I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless! Comments are highly appreciated, and since I'm new to this, I will very much appreciate some constructive criticism as well!

Eden sat on his bed, tapping his feet to the floor in an attempt to drown the sound of his thoughts. A few meters away from him, only divided by the bathroom door, Azpi was currently taking a shower - and Eden was working hard to distracts his thoughts from the cute spaniard. They were at a hotel in Madrid, and were set to meet Real Madrid for the second leg of the UEFA Champions League semi-finals the following day. It was the first time he and Azpi had been set to share room, as the latter used to shack with Torres before he went on his loan to AC Milan. Eden wasn't too keen on the new sleeping arrangements - César had always made him feel things he couldn't quite understand. Feelings he couldn't explain, not even to himself, and feelings he certainly didn't want to feel. His chain of thoughts were ended by a loud, and if to be honest quite horrible, singing from the shower:

♪ Por la raja de tu falda  
yo rompi tres cuerdas  
de esta guitarra ♪

Eden couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He was immediately put back to the summer of 2012, the year both César and himself had signed with chelsea. For his initiation song, Azpi had sung the same song as he was currently screaming - "La Raja de Tu Falda". He remembered how extremely awkward (-and cute!-) the spaniard  looked while doing it, and how his adorable laugh did something to Eden he couldn't explain. Just thinking about it, he could feel that familiar churning in his stomach, a churning only Azpi tended to cause him. It had become a regular feeling lately, as he and Azpi had been growing closer each day. The whole team spirit had been given a huge boost by their amazing start to the season, and it had affected the group in many ways. They were all bonding in new ways now, and Eden tried to convince himself that the feelings he felt for the defender were merely caused by the fact they were all growing really close as friends - and nothing more than that. 

Eden shook his head - they were about to meet the current champions of Europe in a game they had to win (having lost 3-1 at home), he had to keep focus. He rose from the bed, and decided he needed to get as far away from the singing-showering-Spaniard as possible.

 

He entered the hotel hallway in a hurry, whilst trying to decide which of his team mates he should go to for some proper distraction. He knew the Brazilians were most likely in bed already - they were always the first to go to sleep, and the first ones to hit training in the morning. He had to admire their dedication, but he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed about it in this moment. Oscar would have been the perfect person to hang out with right now, they both shared the same goofy humor, and he was definitely one of the people Eden felt closest to in the team. The language barrier also made it impossible for them to have any deep conversations, so it was all about fun when they were together. 

He walked around the hotel for another ten minutes, before accidentally bumping into Terry and Cahill on a corner.

"Sorry guys, I was completely lost in my thoughts" Eden said, while patting the part of his head that hit Gary's chin.

"And what kind of thoughts are you lost in little man? You look a bit... groggy, in lack of a better word." JT looked at him concerned. "I hope you're not feeling ill, we really need you tomorrow - I have to admit it's looking dark right now, but I feel confident we can still beat Real Madrid. We've turned things around like this before, and with our current squad, we can definitely do it again. But we'll need you to bring your A game Eden." He finished his sentence with a smile, but Eden could tell the captain was genuinely worried. Eden didn't like to be cocky, but he knew John was right - without himself at his best, there were no chance of them beating Real Madrid with three goals.

"Honestly guys, I'm feeling fine" he replied, with the most reassuring voice possible, but he could tell neither of the two defenders believed him. He gave them another smile, and quickly walked past them and out into the hotel lobby. Without knowing exactly where he was headed, he nodded to the hotel receptionists and walked out onto the streets of Madrid. The clock was almost 10 pm, but it was still pretty hot outside.

He didn't get far, before a voice behind him made him jump. "Eden, can I please have a word with you?" Frustrated, Eden turned around and faced his captain. Apparently he had been following him all the way out, and Eden feared what was about to come. He knew JT had a special gift of knowing how all the team members were really feeling at all times. "You're clearly not ok. I've been watching you for some time now - it's my job as a captain, you know -, and I can tell something's up. Talk to me."

Eden froze. He knew there were no point in trying to convince the man in front of him that he was fine, as there were no way he would buy any of it. But what was he supposed to say? He didn't even know what was wrong with him himself, so how on earth was he supposed to explain his problems to someone else?

"Honestly John, it's nothing. I don't know, I've just been feeling a bit weird lately. I don't know why, or what's causing it, but I promise that it won't affect my game tomorrow. OK?"

Terry smiled at him, but he didn't look too reassured. "Okay, I will leave you to your thoughts then. But remember that you can always come and talk with me, ok? About anything. I will never judge you, and as your captain, anything you tell me will be completely confidential. Even if it is about any of the other members in the team - or you're feelings about one of them..." Eden felt a chill running down his spine. Why did the elder man in font of him seem to know exactly what he was struggling with, even when he didn't completely understand it himself?

"Thanks captain. I'll remember it" he replied, once again with his best attempt of a reassuring smile.

 

* * *

 

Azpi threw a towel across his waist, and walked into the hotel bedroom he shared with Eden Hazard. "Would you like to play a round of FIFA before going to bed? I sure as hell won't get any sleep anytime soon, I'm too pumped for tomo-"

The room was empty. "Huh, that's odd" he thought to himself. He was sure Eden would be lying on his bed, contemplating about tomorrow's game - the clock was past 10, and Eden was usually one to take the 10 am curfew seriously. While trying to come up with a reason as to why the midfielder had left without saying anything, Azpi started to unmake his bed. The room originally had one double bed put together by two singles, but Eden had insisted they separated them upon arriving. Since their room was so tiny, it hadn't made a huge difference ; but they were now divided by about 40 cm of space. Azpi felt a tiny bit disappointed when Eden so quickly went to divide the beds, but he didn't say anything. It was almost as though the thought of sharing a bed with him repulsed the other man. 

Azpi knew Eden wasn't happy with the sleeping arrangements. He wasn't a person who could hide his feelings well, and the minute they had been called up together, the Belgian man looked as though he wanted to hit someone. It had felt as a punch in the stomach for Azpi - he felt they had been getting so much closer the last few months, and he really loved being around Eden. He guessed it could be because Eden would rather share with Oscar... Now that David Luiz was gone, he probably hoped he would be Oscar's new roommate. Azpi had always suspected there could be something more than just friendship between the two midfielders, as they always looked at each other with such deep affection. He ignored the ache in his stomach that appeared at that thought.

He tucked himself into his blankets, and tried to shut out all thoughts. Tomorrow's game was the most important one of the season so far, and he knew he would have to perform better than he had in the first leg of the semis. Being a defender when you're playing against a team that has Cristiano Ronaldo, Bale and Benzema as attackers, isn't exactly an easy job. But he had been absolutely awful in the last game, and he knew at least one of the goals were on him. Maybe that's why Eden had been acting so strange around him the last few days, he thought - he probably blamed him for the loss... He shook his head - why did that man always enter his mind, no matter what he was thinking about? He turned around in his bed, and somehow, he finally managed to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Eden was back at the hotel, the clock had turned 12. He didn't mean to stay away for so long, but as he walked around the streets of Madrid he completely lost track of time. He took a deep breath of air, and entered the room

As expected (and hoped, he thought to himself), the Spaniard was deep asleep. Eden sat down on the bed, and looked down at the man sleeping next to him. There was something very enchanting about César, something that made it impossible to take your eyes off him, but Eden couldn't really figure out what it was. He scrutinized every part of the defenders face, trying to decide what it was that made him feel so weird every time he was around him. His perfect skin came to mind, it always made him want to touch his face ; then there was his plump lips, and the perfect face proportions...

Eden shook his head. "The man is good looking, and I'm just jealous of him. That's all," he tried to convince himself, grateful the man was a sleep. His biggest weakness was the man's beautiful smile, and the warm eyes that always made it feel as though he could look deep into Eden's soul when they talked. At least now that he was asleep, neither of the two things could affect him. He threw himself down at the bed, desperately wanting to scream into his pillow. "What the hell am I going to do???" he thought, in deep despair. 

 

 


End file.
